


Drabble: Contemplation

by boywonder



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja-centric drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Contemplation

Kuja stood just in front of the Crystal, contemplating simply destroying it. It would be a fairly simple thing to accomplish, really - especially with the power of Trance coursing through him. Just one powerful spell and it would shatter, ending all existence as its shards disintegrated into nothingness.

A smile played on his lips, but he stayed his hand. It really would not _do_ to simply end this without acting out the last Scene in this drama. It wasn't like him to do _anything_ without _some_ kind of theatrics.

And so he waited.

He knew, in the end, that Zidane would not _dare_ to disappoint him. Zidane thought he was going to save the world! Well, bravo for him, and let him come here.

Of course, Kuja was certain that there would be no _saving_ of anything at all. While it was true that he considered Zidane to be worthy of his love - and, perhaps, his affection, if it ever came right down to it - he could not let Garland be proven right. And he could not let his _little brother_ stop him.

No. Instead, he would give Zidane the honor of being his first sacrifice. It seemed a fitting end for so _worthy_ an adversary.

Yes. It would do _quite_ nicely.

And so he _waited_.


End file.
